Passé sous silence
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Il y a des choses que John aurait préféré ignorer, et ses sentiments pour Bobby en font partie…


**Passé sous silence**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : La trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

Clic.

Clic.

Clic.

« John, tu peux arrêter s'il-te-plait ? »

La demande émanait d'une Marie excédée qui s'était efforcée de se montrer aimable et polie – sinon quoi, il aurait été certain que le bruit énervant ne se serait fait que plus régulier –, John, faisant pour une fois preuve de bonne volonté, y accéda : il ferma une dernière fois son Zippo et le rangea dans sa poche. Il remisa ainsi les idées d'autodafé qui le démangeaient à trop regarder son livre de mathématiques et se pencha une nouvelle fois dessus.

Bobby, quant à lui, refermait le sien d'un coup sec et rebouchait tranquillement ses stylos, l'air content de lui. John repoussa également l'idée de le brûler vif tant son "ami" semblait rempli de la satisfaction béate du devoir accompli.

Un autre projet lui vint encore à l'esprit : passer par les flammes toutes les feuilles volantes noircies fièrement par ce brave petit Iceberg avec les démonstrations et résultats des exercices. Là encore, il repoussa cette envie, le glaçon ne mettrait pas longtemps à tout refaire et cela lui vaudrait juste des reproches ; cela étant, les reproches du glaçon étaient presque aussi distrayants que voir brûler ses devoirs.

Peu importait, il y avait plus constructif à faire… comme remiser son orgueil et demander les résultats à son camarade de chambre.

« Bobby, tu peux me passer tes exercices ?

— Mes exercices ? »

Par tous les mutants, qu'il était lent !

« Tes exercices de maths… s'il-te-plait. »

Bobby parut hésiter, il dit finalement :

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ça te sera très utile de te contenter de recopier, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu progresseras. »

Brave, gentil et _stupide_ petit Iceberg.

« Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas faire carrière dans les maths, ça n'a donc aucune espèce d'importance.

— Oui, mais… ça n'est pas très… »

Pitié, il n'allait pas se mettre à lui faire la morale… pas que ça serait la première fois, ni la dernière probablement – hélas !

« John, tu ferais mieux de faire tes exercices toi-même, quitte à te tromper, c'est bien ce que je fais moi ! »

Et voilà que la petite protégée de Wolverine s'en mêlait à présent !

Il s'adossa à sa chaise et sortit son Zippo. Marie leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant ce qui l'attendait, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ce qu'elle redouta ne tarda pas, John se désintéressa de ses exercices et recommença à fermer et ouvrir son Zippo selon un rythme immuable, tout en regardant ses deux "amis". Bobby faisait la moue, clairement désapprobateur ; John n'en avait cure.

Ce qui suivit l'indifféra beaucoup moins.

Bobby se tourna vers Marie, lui sourit tendrement et posa une main sur son bras ganté.

-

Oui, c'était ce jour-là que ça avait commencé, ce jour-là qu'il avait su.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti, à la boule dans son estomac, à la sécheresse de sa bouche. Il revit les paupières de Marie s'abaissant pour poser les yeux sur les doigts de Bobby, ses joues se teintant de rose. Le bref regard complice qu'ils échangèrent quand elle releva ses yeux. Le silence entre eux deux, comme si les mots étaient soudainement devenus inutiles.

Il avait appris ce jour-là que la jalousie était bien le meilleur moyen pour comprendre ce qu'on désirait le plus, ce à quoi on tenait le plus.

Et ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Il s'était senti suffoquer. Il s'était levé. Il se souvenait d'avoir marmonné « Besoin d'air » avant de s'enfuir de la bibliothèque.

-

Il repensait à tout cela en regardant les X-men essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, de défendre la conviction populaire et puante que la mutation était une maladie puisqu'ils voulaient les empêcher de faire en sorte que le vaccin immonde ne puisse plus être fabriqué. Il alimenta ainsi sa haine contre les X-men, et surtout contre Bobby, à ses yeux le plus traître de tous.

Magnéto lui fit signe d'aller affronter Iceberg – enfin ! –, Pyro ne se fit pas prier, il n'attendait que ça.

Il se trouva en face de lui, mangé de l'intérieur par le ressentiment contre celui qui ne l'avait pas suivi quand il était parti, celui qui avait à peine cherché à le retenir, celui qui le regardait à peine, celui qui l'avait pris pour ami uniquement parce qu'ils étaient dans la même chambre et qu'il valait mieux s'entendre dans ces conditions.

Celui pour qui il ne représentait rien.

Celui pour qui il existait à peine.

Pyro déclencha son Zippo et se laissa guider par sa haine… ou par un autre sentiment qu'il se refusait à appeler par son nom et qui avait été déçu… ou par la pensée malsaine que s'il ne pouvait avoir Bobby, personne ne l'aurait.

Il avança vers Iceberg, ses mains poussant des flammes de plus en plus féroces et dévorantes et qui prenaient progressivement le dessus sur la glace – quoi de plus normal ? –, bientôt, Bobby ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres –une flaque, peut-être ? –, bientôt, il n'y aurait plus lieu de souffrir en pensant à lui et à ce qu'il ne lui rendra jamais, bientôt, il pourrait tracer une croix sur lui, bientôt…

Des mains de glace venaient de lui saisir les avant-bras, il les regarda avec étonnement, puis il sentit un énorme choc sur son crâne. Il eut tout juste le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Bobby, toute de glace elle aussi, et le noir envahit son champ de vision tandis que le vide se faisait dans son esprit.

-

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Où était-il ? Il tourna la tête pour trouver la réponse à cette question, c'est là qu'il vit Bobby. Savoir où il se trouvait passa au second plan, ce qui importait à présent c'était de comprendre pourquoi Bobby était là à ses côtés, pourquoi il était habillé simplement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt au lieu de son pitoyable uniforme de X-man et par-dessus tout pourquoi il le regardait avec soulagement.

« Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il, comme si la réponse l'intéressait encore.

— A l'infirmerie.

— L'infirmerie ?

— Celle de l'école. »

Prisonnier.

Il avait été fait prisonnier.

Et Bobby le surveillait.

« Mon Zippo ? » Question superflue, ils le lui avaient pris et ne lui rendraient pas.

« Wolverine te l'a pris. Tornade était d'accord. »

John tiqua. Pourquoi préciser que Tornade était d'accord ? Evidemment qu'elle l'était pour priver Pyro de son briquet et ainsi le rendre impuissant, et donc inoffensif. Il était un ennemi, on ne laissait pas aux ennemis capturés le soin de pouvoir se défendre. Il devait sans doute même leur être reconnaissant de lui avoir donné des soins – cela étant, c'était tout à fait dans leur style, en tout cas dans celui de Tornade, Wolverine l'aurait probablement laissé crever comme un chien.

A présent qu'il y pensait, ces soins n'étaient sans doute pas désintéressés. Espéraient-ils de lui des renseignements sur Magnéto et les mutants à ses ordres ?

« ça va ? »

John tourna la tête vers Bobby et fut à nouveau surpris par la façon dont celui-ci le regardait, tout à l'heure soulagée, à présent inquiète. Les mains de John se crispèrent sur les draps. Il déglutit péniblement et détourna les yeux. Prisonnier, il était prisonnier, ils lui avaient pris son Zippo et l'avaient soigné mais uniquement pour qu'ils puissent les renseigner. Et Bobby était un traître, Bobby l'avait vaincu, Bobby l'avait assommé, Bobby le surveillait, Bobby n'était pas son ami, il ne l'avait jamais été, quant à être plus, il n'en avait jamais été aussi loin, et le soulagement, l'inquiétude et quoi d'autre encore qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux n'étaient que tromperie !

L'envie de le frapper le prit, ce n'était pas la première fois, c'était arrivé si souvent auparavant que cette envie le prenne… Sans doute parce que ce désir-là était bien plus réalisable que l'autre, parce que c'était le seul désir avouable concernant Bobby, parce qu'il pourrait l'expliquer de mille façons.

Qu'avait-il eu envie de faire d'autre qu'il n'avait jamais fait ? Tuer Malicia, ça oui, il en avait eu longtemps envie, presque autant que se tuer lui-même. Et puis, ça lui était passé, ses idées de suicide aussi, et tuer Bobby s'était alors imposée comme la seule voie possible.

Et il avait échoué.

Il s'était fait battre à plates coutures.

Il avait cru gagner, il s'était cru supérieur, il avait cru qu'il allait le tuer, qu'il serait débarrassé de lui, et au moment où il allait l'achever, Bobby s'était redressé et l'avait humilié.

Il se souvenait du chaos qui régnait lors de leur combat, lors de sa défaite. Il était inconscient, était-ce Bobby qui l'avait sorti de là, qui l'avait ramené ici ? Le même Bobby qui le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu comme s'il s'en voulait de l'avoir assommé.

John avait beau se dire qu'il était prisonnier, beau se dire que Bobby faisait semblant d'être gentil, il sentait bien qu'il se leurrait, Bobby était incapable de jouer, il était naturellement gentil, et quant à être prisonnier, c'était forcément le cas, mais ce n'était pas le fait de Bobby. Il avait dû uniquement penser à sa sauvegarde quand il l'avait emmené et à rien d'autre.

Il était incapable de se faire aimer et même de se faire détester. L'idée d'en finir le reprit, cela faisait longtemps tiens !

« Tu es bien, là ? Tu es à l'aise ?

— Arrête ! »

Bobby suspendit la main qui se tendait vers l'oreiller où reposait la tête de John, il la ramena vers lui, plus contrit que jamais.

« Arrête d'être gentil, reprit John d'un ton moins brusque. Ça rend les choses cent fois pires. » Jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère et ces quelques mots étaient sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la confession de ses sentiments qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Bobby paraissait ne pas comprendre. De toute façon, il ne comprenait jamais rien.

« Je vais te laisser.

— Oui.

— Repose-toi bien. »

Bobby se leva, s'éloigna, approcha sa main de la commande à empreinte digitale qui commandait la porte… Cela lui prenait des siècles pour sortir et il mettait ainsi John au supplice en lui laissant tout le temps du monde pour lui demander de rester, pour lui dire des choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire, jamais.

« Que vont-ils faire de moi ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de retenir Bobby ; au moins avait-il réussi à taire les mots qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres en les remplaçant par une question inoffensive.

« Qui ?

— Les X-men, Wolverine, Tornade...

— Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent de toi ?

— Je ne sais pas… me remettre aux autorités compétentes une fois qu'ils auront obtenu ce qu'ils attendent de moi ?

— Comment peux-tu penser ça d'eux ? » protesta Bobby. Il était manifestement scandalisé. « Ils ne sont pas ainsi, tu devrais avoir honte de… de… de prétendre qu'ils pourraient faire ça ! » Sa voix était hachée par l'indignation. « Et puis, même en admettant que ce soit vrai – _et ça ne l'est pas !_ –, comment peux-tu… co… co… » Il ne parvenait même plus à aligner ses mots. « Comment peux-tu penser que je les laisserais faire ? » termina-t-il d'une traite et dans un cri.

Un deuxième élan de sincérité transperça John : « Pardon », souffla-t-il.

D'entendre ce mot s'échapper des lèvres de John calma instantanément Bobby. Il retourna s'assoir près de lui et prit sa main dans les siennes.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé.

—Fin—

Et un Bobby/John de plus ! Vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi une review alors !


End file.
